


supplication

by hallaburger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bottom!Taika, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, top!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallaburger/pseuds/hallaburger
Summary: It's been a busy week, and Taika is eager to let Chris back in his pants.





	supplication

**Author's Note:**

> i.... i have no words. made possible by a friend on tumblr and i just... 
> 
> *drinks heavily*

It feels like it’s taken a year for Friday night to arrive. Taika’s had a busy week of production meetings and travel and promo shoots, and he’d be fucking exhausted if it weren’t for the promise of tonight’s plans. While he’s been jetting all over the place, Chris has been in New York doing late night appearances and a few morning shows–when he’s not sending Taika absolutely  _filthy_  text messages. 

from Chris [Monday, 11:35AM]: can’t get the thought of your slutty ass out of my head

from Chris [Tuesday, 2:19AM]: been edging myself for an hour thinking about your mouth on my cock

from Chris [Wednesday, 3:34PM]: can’t wait to see you, baby, hope you’ve been stretching yourself out cos i’m gonna rail you

–the latter followed by an image of Chris in the bathroom mirror at his hotel room, naked, cock in hand. Taika had to politely excuse himself from the board room at that point to go jerk off into the toilet to prevent himself from staining his trousers in front of the execs. It had taken less than two minutes. 

Now that it was Friday afternoon, and he was climbing aboard the chartered jet that would take him to New York to spend the weekend with Chris, Taika could honestly say that it had been worth the wait. They’d exchanged a few more texts last night and this morning to confirm their plans for the night–dinner, then back to the hotel for some well-earned sex–and to negotiate the particulars of their scene. Taika knows Chris has spent all day in his room, resting up on his day off for the athletics he’d be getting up to later on that evening. 

The plane takes off and later lands without incident, and Chris is there at the airstrip to pick him up. Taika would have advised him to just send a car, but then he’s never given much of a shit for public image and gossip. Taika goes over, putting the arm that isn’t occupied with his carry-on around Chris’s waist and leans in to kiss his cheek. “Darling, it’s good to see you,” he greets him as Chris helps load his bags into the trunk of the car. 

The ride over to the hotel is punctuated with catching up on what they’d both gotten up to that week, and with Chris’s hand possessive on Taika’s knee. The weight and light, squeezing pressure is enough to make Taika a little breathless, and he’s honestly contemplating whether it’s worth skipping dinner. 

In the end, they call in for sushi, which is eaten quickly and without much chat. They’ve both waited a whole week, and not just to have dinner together. Once the plastic trays are tossed in the bin and Taika’s luggage is tucked away in the corner, Chris leans over him and devours his lips in a filthy, wet kiss. 

“I’ve missed you, boy,” Chris says, his voice low and husky in that way he gets when Taika knows he’s dropping into his role. In response, a shiver rolls up Taika’s spine, and he sighs against Chris’s mouth. He loves the differences between them–size, age, personality. Everything. He loves the fact that Chris can make him feel fifteen years younger, that he can slip into that doe-eyed boy mindset with just a change in Chris’s vocal tone. He laments the loss of Chris’s long hair, but that’s trivial.   


“I’ve missed you, sir,” he replies, looking up at Chris through his eyelashes. Chris gives his ass a gentle swat.  


“Why don’t you go to the bathroom and wash up for me?” he says, stroking his fingers through Taika’s hair. It takes all of Taika’s self-control not to purr out loud. He nods and extricates himself from Chris’s arms, heading for the bathroom and shutting the door. He does a cursory wipe with a washcloth, cleaning off the travel grime, and folds his shirt and trousers neatly. He sees that Chris has left a fresh set of bed linens on the bathroom counter–he must have requested them from the desk in anticipation of the scene they have planned. A bedsheet isn’t a toga, exactly, but it’ll pass, and he won’t have it on for very long anyway. After some trial and error, he manages to wrap it and tie the corners together so that it mostly stays put, and he opens the bathroom door.   


Chris is gloriously naked, sitting in the chair in the corner. The hunger in his eyes is apparent when he sees Taika emerge, and Taika swallows hard. He wants to just go over and sit himself on Chris’s cock, but–they’ve got a scene to play first. He goes to his knees, still across the room, and drops his gaze. 

“My great lord Thor, god of thunder, I come to you in supplication,” he says, pressing his palms together.   


“What would you ask of me, little mortal?” Chris replies in that deep rumble that resonates through his chest.   


“Please, my lord, my home is plagued by bandits and thieves who would destroy us,” Taika says, committing to the role, “but we do not have the resources or skill to fight them.”  


Chris, too, is committed, and Taika gives him props for being such an actor. “I could be persuaded to come to your aid. What would you offer me in exchange for my help?”

“We are poor farmers and artisans, my lord,” Taika replies, “we do not have much in the way of gold or goods that is not already spoken for to feed our families.”  


“Hmm,” Chris murmurs, then leans forward in his seat. “Come closer, little one.”

Taika’s heart leaps in his chest, and he crawls closer to Chris, close enough that he’s nearly situated between his spread legs–spread just so to show off that gorgeous, thick cock of his. His eyes stay lowered, his hands folded in his lap. His breath catches in his chest as Chris reaches out and takes hold of his chin, tilting his head up. “Look at me, mortal,” Chris purrs. “No harm will come to you.” Taika’s eyelashes flutter, and he turns his gaze to Chris’s face, and the blatant desire and heat there makes him gasp a little, his lips parting. “So beautiful. It’s a wonder I haven’t taken a more pointed interest in you before. I’ve heard your prayers, I’ve heard how sweetly you plead for my intercession, but I’ve never thought to look upon you this way,” Chris says, and in his regular brain, Taika takes a second to be proud of how well Chris can improvise. “There is something I would have, as an offering for my help.”

Taika bats his eyelashes at him, unable to look away now that Chris’s hand cups his jaw. “What is it, my lord?”

Chris pauses a moment, his gaze flitting to Taika’s full lips, which in turn makes Taika’s belly swoop with arousal. Chris tugs him in closer and kisses him, no less passionate than he had earlier. Taika feigns surprise, his hands hovering over Chris’s knees for a moment before resting on them for support. “My lord, I am flattered, but–”

“But nothing. You are a fitting tribute, and one that more than pleases me and compensates for my assistance in defending your people,” Chris replies. “Stand, and undress for me, little one.”  


As if in a thrall, Taika rises unsteadily to his feet and fumbles with the knot at his hip, untying it before pushing the fabric off his shoulder and letting it fall and pool around his feet. Chris actually  _growls_  at the sight, and reaches out for Taika’s wrist, tugging him back in until he stumbles and falls forward to straddle Chris’s lap on the chair. Chris kisses like a man starved, his hands groping every bare inch of skin. Taika can feel their cocks knocking against one another, each hard as a rock and flushed. Chris’s precome is a speck of chill against Taika’s hip, and Taika wishes that Chris would order him to suck him off. 

“On the bed, little one,” Chris grunts, hauling him off his lap. “Lay back for me   
and spread your legs.” Taika scrambles to comply, laying on top of the white coverlet with his legs out and knees slightly bent. Chris stands at the foot of the bed for a moment, drinking in the sight and stroking his cock lazily. “That’s it, boy. What a beautiful sacrifice I have before me. I will make you worthy of your offering.” 

Taika’s cock twitches at the words, and he grips the covers tightly as Chris climbs up and kneels between his legs. He’s not expecting it when Chris bends down and swallows his cock–a sharp cry tears itself from his throat and he arches like a bow drawn taut. Chris’s hands come down firmly on his hips, pinning him down against the mattress while he takes his pleasure sucking Taika’s cock. He’s messy and noisy and wet and so,  _so_  hot, and Taika’s toes curl as he tries bravely to stave off his orgasm. “Please, sir! Please, my lord, let me come–”

Chris pulls off, but keeps his hands in place. “Don’t come until I say,” he says, reminding Taika of their usual rule. “Your pleasure is mine to give if I choose, and not a gift I would let you squander.”

Taika nods and breathes through the waves that, thankfully, ebb pretty fast. Chris pats his hip bone and gives him a few inches of room. “Alright, sweet one, turn over and let me see that pretty little ass,” he says. Taika obeys, rolling until he’s on elbows and knees, his ass proudly displayed before his lover. Chris growls again, feral and wanting, and Taika gasps as his hand cracks against the round curve. “Yes, fuck, you’re beautiful.” He spanks him again, and Taika moans with the bright blossom of pain. He’s not much of a pain slut, but there isn’t much that compares to the sharp sting of Chris’s hands turning his ass pink. “Now hold still, little one,” Chris instructs him, taking a firm hold of Taika’s hips, “I wish to taste you and I don’t want you getting away from me.” 

Even the slight warning does nothing to prepare Taika for the sudden feeling of Chris’s hot tongue against his hole, and vaguely he thinks that he should have better washed himself, because he’s sure he’s still a bit mucky from the busy day, but then he also knows that sometimes Chris likes to indulge, and doesn’t mind things a bit dirty. This is clearly one of those times, as the fact that Chris is eating him out like his ass is the first meal he’s had in weeks would suggest. Taika moans and whines into the sheets, his cock hanging heavy and untouched between his legs. Chris gets a hand around his balls and squeezes just enough to remind him to control himself, even as Chris’s tongue works its way past that tight ring of muscle. Nobody eats ass like Chris Hemsworth, and that is a fucking fact. Not one that he’d willingly advertise, but a fact nonetheless. Once Chris is satisfied, or just more impatient, he pulls away with a slurping kiss and spits on his hand before stroking his cock. “Tell me, darling, what do you think a god’s cock will feel like, filling up your tight little asshole?”

Taika can only respond with a broken moan, as Chris sets his thumb against his hole and teases with light pressure. Chris chuckles deep in his chest and presses the head of his cock against Taika’s ass. “It will be like nothing you’ve felt before,” he purrs against Taika’s ear as he covers him, thrusting in deep and sharp. It burns, oh fuck, it burns, and if they weren’t doing a scene, Taika would have insisted on more lube, especially since he hadn’t been able to indulge in much self-care over the last week, but as it is, he can take it, and the ache later will remind him of just how good Chris is to him. Chris fucks into him like a wild animal, rocking his hips in short, rough piston bursts. He gets one thick arm up under Taika’s chest, his hand circling Taika’s throat, while the other arm wraps around his hips, tugging him upward into each thrust. He’s not even directly hitting Taika’s prostate, but the overwhelming pleasure of it all sweeps Taika away and sends him drifting into subspace, opening his body up to be used and adored, a vessel for Chris’s pleasure. When his orgasm approaches, it comes like rainfall, slow and building until his eyes close tightly and he has to bite his lip to keep his composure. 

“Sir, I’m gonna come,” he whines, his feet hooking around Chris’s calves as an anchor.   


Chris grunts, angling his strokes more precisely now and making Taika yelp. “Are you gonna come on my cock, boy?” Chris growls through his teeth. “You’re gonna come untouched, just from my cock. You wait for me, you wait until I give you permission.”

“Yes, sir,” Taika whines, but Chris isn’t a heartless Dom, and Taika can sense that he’s close, too.   


“Alright, boy, count down with me. I’m gonna come in your ass in ten, nine–”  


“–eight, seven,” Taika echoes as they count in unison–  


“Four, three, two–”  


“–one!”   


The sound Chris makes when he comes is nothing short of primal, and no matter how many times they fuck, Taika will never tire of it, and doubts it will ever stop making him come apart at the seams. As he feels Chris empty his load into his well-used asshole, Taika clenches up and gasps, stuttering out a groan as he spills onto the duvet. A few full-body shivers course through him in the aftershocks, and he pants for breath as Chris pulls him against his chest and rolls them onto their sides. Taika is loathe to let Chris pull out, but he’ll have to at some point anyway, and once his softening cock is free, Taika feels how wet and messy his ass is. They’ll have to call down for a fresh duvet when they’ve recovered. Taika surfs the high of subspace, floating for a few minutes as he comes down from his orgasm, savoring the warmth and firmness of Chris’s body behind him. Chris is kissing his neck and murmuring to him– _you’ve done so well, you took me like a champ, I’m so proud of you, baby–_ and he just soaks it in like sun on the beach. In a little while, he’ll come back to himself and they’ll cuddle and probably put something on television that neither of them will really watch for favoring talking and making out. But right now, he just savors the soft glow that only Chris can provide him.


End file.
